


The fragments of the sun (podfic version)

by Narmiraen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Chapter Summary, Angst, Fluff, Heartbreak, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Read by the Author, Ult Swap, You Have Been Warned, bad eastern-european accent, maybe...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narmiraen/pseuds/Narmiraen
Summary: Drabble and oneshot collection, featuring Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada.The fragments of the sunread by your writer.REMINDER: THIS IS THE FIRST EVER PODFIC I'M MAKING and I just fuckin' hate my own voice. Also, beware of the strange accent!!! (Sorry if it's incomprehensible, I'm doing my best...)





	The fragments of the sun (podfic version)

[Get it from Google Drive.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2oQwn8_0gTieFo5cW15WW1FUzA/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
